


solenoglyph

by N313



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Oral Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N313/pseuds/N313
Summary: frank checks dave for fangs.





	solenoglyph

"What kind of snake?"

Dave jumped a bit, startled by a number of things: the sudden kickstart to the logical brain as the concept of language became relevant again; the rapt attention to which he immediately defaulted; the sound of his codename; the question itself.

"...solid?"

Frank chuckled, and it sounded so genuinely concrete that Dave felt as though he'd been shot-putted to outer fucking space. Frank's laughter was usually so hollow, so dry, but this was thick and gelatinous and realer than Dave had ever heard it, if he were venturing a guess. It was somewhat breathtaking, though he knew not to make that sort of distinction aloud by now. "No, no, not that one. Species, rookie. Keep up."

"Hard to do that when you're not making sense," Dave mumbled, shaking his head. "You're asking me what type of snake I am? You know I'm not literally--"

"Hush."

Frank shoved a finger in his mouth. Dave bit down, resulting in a firm warning pat on his cheek.

"No biting."

The rule setting was met with a resigned grunt, which Frank took as permission to continue. His finger began to explore Dave's mouth, erratic but purposeful in its motion. Every brush against the roof garnered a huff through Dave's nose, but he made an attempt to ignore the sensitivity, instead opting to ask, muffled, "What are you doing?"

"Aha. Solenoglyph. Viper, right?"

Dave watched through narrowed eyes as the inspection continued, unable to answer coherently as another finger was inserted unceremoniously past his lips. He wasn't sure what the hell Frank was getting at with this, but Frank wasn't exactly predictable in most situations. It was part of what made him so enticing, but when it came down to it, there were definitely times that it was nothing short of frustrating.

"A rattlesnake would be pretty funny. Not to mention suited to the way you tend to tremble when you lose composure." Frank paused and his free hand shot to Dave's wrist, leading his hand up for observation. "Your composure's a bit shot already, isn't it?" His composure had a bullet in its fucking forehead. Dave was beginning to get antsy.

Though the attention to his mouth wasn't unsettling, Frank's fingers were so (inadvertently?) nimble that Dave couldn't help but remain at a loss. He pressed his tongue against the bottom of the fingers before carding it between them and thrusting it forward, lapping at the angle of the resulting "v" that he'd clefted.

Frank understood the gesture and removed his fingers, now dripping with saliva. He cocked a brow at Dave, occupying the time it took for him to get his bearings by tasting the other's spit.

"What the hell's a so...soleno..."

"Solenoglyphous fangs are a trait exclusive to vipers," Frank stated through his fingers. "They retract until they're needed, but when the snake opens its jaws fully, they can unfold from the top. They inject less potent venom, but much more of it, much deeper."

"More effective, then, huh? Balances out the toxicity." Dave took a moment to consider the relevance of the information, but he was drawing a blank. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You're a viper. I've got your number, rookie."

Dave pulled a face and blinked in confusion. "I don't get it."

"Don't need to."

**Author's Note:**

> HIT EM WITH THE HARD SNAKE FACTS. THEY TRYING TO FUCK? ZAG ON EM. KEEP EM GUESSIN. 20 SERPENTINE.


End file.
